


watch me rise

by orro



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “Tell Soo-Won that Princess Yona of the Sky Tribe is here,” Yona says to the front castle guard without a hint of hesitation. Hak grins at her and Yona waits until the guard has turned his back to glare at him. He’s unabashed, as always.“I was worried about you but I don’t think I have to be,” Hak says.“I don’t have anything to fear if everyone is here with me,” she says and she meets each of the dragons’ eyes. Yoon nods when she looks at him. “Soo-Won is the one who should be afraid.” “Don’t worry, Yona,” Yoon says. “If he isn’t now, he will be when we’re through with him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> _Prompt: Anyway, some Soo-Won POV jealousy/awe/EMOTION over Yona and her coterie of dragons+Hak = absolutely a story option I would swoon over, too!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi hi did you say Soo-Won admiring the heck outta Yona. I was sort of hoping canon would turn this way with the Xing arc but it doesn't seem like it'll go that way. I just wanted Yona+Dragons+Hak marching up to Soo-Won and being all badass. Anyway, please enjoy this yuletide treat!

Yona announces herself to the room and strides in, as if she belongs on the throne and Soo-Won is merely keeping it warm for her. Soo-Won keeps his face neutral as she walks right up to him and pauses before the steps. 

There are only six men with her and Soo-Won doesn’t even need to look to know that Hak is there. He still looks because he needs to see his face, to know what his reaction is; he had to have tried to dissuade Yona from this meeting but there’s no hint of it in his stoic face. Hak refuses to meet his eyes and keeps his gaze carefully trained so that there’s no chance of that.

“We need to discuss the matter of the Saika Rebellion,” Yona says. 

He had no idea that she’d even been in that part of Kouka. It’s hard to keep tabs on Yona when she keeps so quiet. It’s on purpose, and he can’t blame her when he’s the reason she had to flee her home. But then she’ll pop out of nowhere like this, usually in the middle of whatever situation he’s trying to resolve, and often times she’ll have already handled it. 

If it were anyone else, Soo-Won would have taken action against them, which his advisors are well aware of. It drives Kye-Sook mad but Soo-Won has already mourned Yona’s and Hak’s death once. He refuses to do so again. 

“King Soo-Won is in the middle of-” Kye-Sook says.

“How rude of me; I didn’t introduce my companions,” Yona interrupts, steel in her eyes. Kye-Sook is livid but Soo-Won glances at him so that Yona can finish speaking. “These are the Five Dragons of Kouka: Hakuryuu Kija, Seiryuu Shin-ah, Ryokuryuu Jae-Ha, and Ouryuu Zeno. And of course, my valuable advisors, Yoon of the Fire Tribe and Hak.” 

“Five Dragons,” Soo-Won says. He mimics counting them. “You appear to be missing one.” 

“The miss is humble, that’s why she never includes herself,” Ouryuu says with a grin. “But she’s just as much of a dragon as the rest of us!” 

Yona throws him a smile, a quick flash of an expression, and Soo-Won’s heart gives a lurch. He stows the emotion away to study it later. 

“It would hardly be polite of me to turn down such notable guests,” Soo-Won says. “But it would be unbecoming of me to shunt my current invited guest aside. Perhaps a discussion over dinner would be acceptable?” 

Yona smiles, steady despite his words and she glances at the boy she called Yoon. He says nothing but whatever unspoken agreement is made between them, it’s enough that Yona nods. 

“You may finish here,” Yona says. “A rebellion in one’s own country can always wait for a merchant’s dealings in trinkets and luxuries.” 

“Kye-Sook, set them up in the King’s Hall,” Soo-Won says, his eyes locked onto Yona’s calm gaze. “I’ll be with you shortly.” 

“You don’t need to guide us. I know the way,” Yona says and she stands up, more than familiar with the layout of the castle. The men follow behind her. “This was my home for sixteen years.”

Soo-Won watches as she leaves and he lets the silence in the air hang for a moment. Then he smiles at the merchants with an apologetic shrug. 

“Let’s return to the topic at hand,” Soo-Won says, as if Yona had never arrived. 

He guides the conversation back, working to put the men at ease once again, trying to lull them back into that comfortable atmosphere that Yona had so easily shredded. She’s a novice at this game and no matter how much he subtly he taught her or how much she has learned in her travels, she cannot surpass him. 

#

Soo-Won wraps up the meeting with the Water tribe merchants as quickly as possible without offending them. They’re more confused than angry, though they had been enraged at Yona’s words when she had called their lives’ trade mere baubles. Soo-Won can’t find it in him to disagree with her; she couldn’t have known these were wine, jewelry, and silk merchants, all lobbying for him to lower the luxury taxes and place import taxes on their competitors from Kai and Xing. But Yona has eyes and she has grown shrewd and calculating, in a way he never could have predicted, so perhaps it hadn’t been a lucky guess for her.

That’s really the determining factor here, he thinks as he makes his way to the King’s Hall, where Yona waits for him to do battle. He no longer knows this Yona. Her experiences have been wide and varied in ways no one can imagine. She has seen Kouka now, in all its glory and hopelessness, and that only makes her want to fight to protect it all the more. And somewhere along the path she has found a strength that allows her to do just that. 

It’s the men she travels with now. That Hak allows them near his precious princess is a testament to their strength and nature, for he’d never allow someone weak to protect Yona nor would he permit someone of low character around her. And though Soo-Won knows the legend of Hiryuu and the dragons, it has always been just that, a story. 

Yona had always adored it. He remembers reading books after books with her, her eyes glittering as she imagined the dragons and the king, words growing stronger as she learned to read for herself. 

The young girl is gone now. Soo-Won crushed her and forced her to confront the ugly world before she was ready. If she hadn’t had Hak, if she had died; a thousands ifs have run through Soo-Won’s mind but despite the odds Yona is sitting tall and regal as he enters the room. Soo-won is announced but the words are background noise to her presence and that of the dragons. 

The crown is Soo-Won’s, his words are law, his ideas are made concrete, and all Yona has are myths. She can fight but she will not fell him; she doesn’t have the heart to pierce his chest with her blade. Soo-Won has already won since that night he slaughtered the cowardly king.

“You wanted to talk about the Saika rebels,” Soo-Won says, bypassing the pleasantries. Yona would ignore them. 

“Saika’s rebellion has no involvement from the Kai Empire,” Yona says firmly. She doesn’t look at all upset that he’s cast aside his affable personality for his more kingly one. “I’ve been there amongst the people and the only Kai residents are those who left Kai itself to become part of Kouka. They are our citizens, frustrated and needing help; sending in troops to battle them into submission will only result in the deaths of our people.”

“Do you suggest I let this rebellion take its course and burn what it will in its path?” Soo-Won asks. 

“Don’t insult yourself by putting words in my mouth, Soo-Won,” Yona says. Her hands are folded on her lap and they are steady. “I’ve suggested nothing of the sort. I am here to put a stop to this bloodshed. There is a week long ceasefire but it will not hold indefinitely. If I have to go back to carnage and stop that, I will, but I would rather try to come to a peaceful agreement before more blood is spilled.” 

“The demands of the rebellion are not achievable,” Soo-Won says. “I’ve heard they want autonomy. Even if Kai has no involvement, they are asking to break away from Kouka; that cannot be allowed.” 

“They are not any more,” Yona says. “Whoever told you that is lying and you’d do well to question their loyalty.” 

“Yona’s right,” Yoon says, frowning at the men around Soo-Won. “They did demand that at one point but it was a cry of desperation rather than an actuality. None of them want to rule; they want to live and prosper.” 

“And a rebellion will let them accomplish that?” 

“It is the last remaining option available to them,” Yona says. 

“If they had asked for aid, they would have received it,” Soo-Won says. He pauses for a moment then strikes again. “Or rather, if they had asked me, I would have happily given it to them. I cannot say for their attempts in the past.” 

Yona’s face is a mask. Not a carefully constructed one or a purposeful one, but she understands his implication, and this is her only recourse. 

“Maybe their messages were never sent out,” Yoon says, giving Soo-Won a strange look. “Or maybe you didn’t receive them. We can’t know from this end but we can tell you that the villages have made numerous recent attempts, especially once they heard how other villages in Saika were being aided.” 

“Do you suspect my men of incompetence or treachery?” Soo-Won asks, narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

“It’s probably somewhere in the middle,” Yoon says. He cannot read this boy as well as he would like, and Yona lets him speak with her blessing, still solid as a rock and unmoving. “I’m personally more interested in hearing why this part of Saika isn’t receiving the same benefits as other impoverished towns in the same area. It doesn’t seem to be a matter of funds or location, either of which would be unfortunate but understandable.”

Soo-Won does not glance at the men around him. Saika is vast and it’s entirely possible to have overlooked an area. And it’s just as easily possible that someone banked on that fact to avoid sending assistance to those villages.

“If I suspect one of my men of ulterior motives then my actions must be carefully considered,” Soo-Won says. 

“You would do that regardless,” Yona says and he can’t tell if that’s a compliment. He hates how much he wishes it was. “The soldiers there are escalating the situation. They aren’t trying to keep peace or restore order. What you need aren’t troops but doctors and supplies; we’ve seen it work in the villages Tae-Jun assisted.”

“Your concerns are appreciated but I would like to confer with the officers before I take your words on faith alone,” Soo-Won says. 

One of the dragons laugh as Yona stares at him impassively. Everyone’s attention snaps to the man pretending to wipe away a tear. 

“Oh, that was far too loud. My apologies; I was simply amused.” The man’s fangs glimmer for a moment in his wide smile. “I’ve never been into the intrigue of the court but I can see the appeal now. You of all people saying that Yona is not the one to be trusted-”

“Ryukuryuu,” the white dragon says in a chiding tone. But that’s wrong too for Soo-Won is king and the dragon should be warned to watch his tongue. Instead the man shakes his head. “Please remember that our behavior reflects on Princess Yona.” 

“It’s fine,” Yona says and the two dragons cease. “A ruler needs to move through the proper channels, and that is the process we have come here in order to begin. If he sends a message out tonight, he should receive a reply by tomorrow afternoon. So for tonight our task is finished.” 

“Dinner time!” the yellow dragon says. “Yoon! Dinner time!” 

“I’m not going to cook tonight,” Yoon says with a scowl at him. “We’re going to find a place to sleep and eat.”

“You’re my guests; you are welcome to spend the night here,” Soo-Won says. 

“Yona,” Hak says, and it’s the first word he’s said all night in Soo-Won’s presence. The sound of his voice is enough to make Soo-Won swallow the bubbling feelings down. 

“We’ll take the South guest room,” Yona says. She stands up and she meets Soo-Won’s gaze. He cannot read her. He cannot understand. “We’re used to sleeping together, you see.” 

“...all of you?” Soo-Won asks, unable to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. He doesn’t cringe to hear it but it’s a close thing.

“Yes,” Yona says without missing a beat.

Hak is grinning at him, a shit eating smile that Soo-Won has rarely had directed at him but he knows it like the back of his hand all the same. Yona’s voice doesn’t stir at the innuendo that Hak is so proud of and some of the other men, the dragons, beside Yona also look extraordinarily pleased. 

The ache in his chest blossoms into a hole and he wants to fill it, shove something in there so that this pain can stop. But he brought this onto himself. And it was his choice all along. This is the price of wearing the stolen crown and he has always known it.

“Very well,” Soo-Won says. “Please make yourselves comfortable. I am always willing to listen to the needs of my people.” 

Yona stares at him for a moment. Her mouth twitches but she turns away before he can see what the expression will become. 

“Thank you for your hospitality!” Ouryuu says. He bows, but aside from the still silent Seiryuu, he’s the only one who does so. The others all follow Yona out the door. 

Once it’s closed behind them Soo-Won lets himself meet Kye-Sook eyes and as expected he’s furious. 

“I expect better from you,” he says. 

“I know,” Soo-Won says. 

“Kouka expects more. You are the king, the emperor; the princess is dead.” 

“Yona is alive,” Soo-Won says. He understands what Kye-Sook means but he cannot bear to hear those words again. “Send messages to the officers stationed in Saika; we need those reports. This rebellion needs to be stopped. I’m the king and it’s my duty to do so.” 

Soo-Won doesn’t wait to see if that answer satisfied Kye-Sook but he feels like it partially does and that’s enough for right now. He leaves and heads south, aware that Kye-Sook notices. If asked he would say he’s simply checking on his guests but he won’t lie to himself. 

Two of the dragons are standing outside the room and for a moment Soo-Won thinks they’re standing guard. But they are standing side by side, conversating in low tones to one another, at ease even though they should be considering this hostile ground. 

“Hello,” Ouryuu says cheerfully. Hakuryuu frowns a little but is otherwise composed. “The miss isn’t taking visitors right now. We’ve had a long journey and she really needs her rest.” 

“Ah, I see,” Soo-Won says slowly. His gaze lands on Hakuryuu’s hand and the man shifts in place. The white, monstrous hand is fascinating and it’s enough to coax even the most doubtful of men that their story of being dragons is truth. He wonders at the source of the deformity but doesn’t ask. “I suppose a private audience is out of the question then.” 

“Definitely out of the question,” Hakuryuu says. He glares at Soo-Won, and he raises his hand a little, showing off the full length of his dragon claws. “We wouldn’t let her meet someone like you alone.” 

“Someone like me?” Soo-Won repeats. He wants to force an empty smile but these people, of course, are aware what he did so he could stand before them like this. They know well the blood on his hands. 

“Hm, Zeno agrees, it wouldn’t be safe,” Ouryuu says. His smile is still there but Soo-Won blinks because he has seen that look. It’s one he wears himself. A facsimile of innocence that cannot be trusted and though Soo-Won sees no sign of the strong body Ouryuu posses he recognizes this dragon is not one that can be questioned and tricked. 

The door beside them opens and a masked man comes out. 

“Zeno. Yoon is asking for you,” Seiryuu says. 

“Oh? I’d better go see what he wants,” Ouryuu says and leaves without another word to Soo-Won. 

“Is everything alright?” Hakuryuu asks. 

“We’re eating,” Seiryuu says. 

“Ah,” Hakuryuu says and he glances at Soo-Won, who is confused. But Hakuryuu says nothing more to him. 

Soo-Won turns and leaves; if he cannot speak to Yona, then he has nothing to say to the rest. 

He’s lying in bed when he realizes that Ouryuu is the one with a strong body and that he could probably withstand poisoned food better than most. Soo-Won clenches his fist and tries to fall asleep. He can’t be angry at them for being cautious and if anything, commends them for trying to keep Yona safe, even from him. 

But he can hate himself for a moment; when it comes to Yona and Hak, that’s always easy to do.

#

The next morning, before Soo-Won has finished getting ready for the day, he looks out the window to see Yona leaving. He pauses, wishing he could call out for them to stop, but instead he simply stands at his window.

They can’t stay in the castle, not when it holds so many memories for Yona and Hak. He’s more surprised they didn’t leave in the middle of the night but perhaps they had all been that tired. 

“I think your father would be proud of you, Yona,” Soo-Won murmurs as he watches them leave. But he’s the one who killed Il and he’s the reason Yona is leaving the palace that used to be her home. Soo-Won stays until he cannot see her form any longer then waits a few minutes more. 

He took nearly everything from Yona and he has no right to be proud of her. And whatever his traitorous heart claims, whatever twisted love he thinks he possesses for her, it will never be enough to override his crimes. 

She has something far better than him now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] watch me rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221279) by [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg)




End file.
